Young Love
by Valderag
Summary: IvanSheba. There's a festival in vale thats for couples only. Jenna wants to play matchmaker, Felix dyed his hair green and Garet and Picard are bash brothers. Will Ivan step up to bat or will he stay on the side lines? Read and review please.
1. The anouncement of the Luna Festival

Me: Hey it's Valderag in the house! Hey muse! Where are you?  
  
Menardi: Do I really have to wear this? :: comes out wearing frilly pink dress::  
  
Me: O_o , who said you had to wear that?!  
  
Menardi: : ( Arg! I'm gonna get Karst for that!  
  
Me: You need to watch Family Matters. Any ways disclaimer please  
  
Menardi: Valderag doesn't own Golden sun, Camelot does so please don't sue.  
  
Karst in background: Wait until Agiato and Sataros see this.  
  
It was warm spring day for vale. The birds were singing, the river was gleaming, there were trees falling in the distance. Wait, trees being knocked down? That wasn't right.  
  
"Hyy-yaaaa!"  
  
"They're still going at it?" asked Isaac, a 17 year old boy. He was wearing his navy blue jeans, white t-shirt, golden boots and a sword slung on his back. His golden hair, which stuck at odd angles was being blown by the wind as he watched the fight. He was an earth adept.  
  
"Yup." Mia answered. Mia was a short girl with cerulean hair and eyes that matched. She was wearing a blue jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, a blue skirt with slits at the sides and black girl boots. She was a water adept.  
  
Isaac was referring to the battle between his friends. There were two flashes of light as psyenergy collided. On one side was Garet the fire adept. He was wearing his combat outfit( you know what he wore in the game). He had auburn hair that stuck straight up and brown eyes. On the other side was Picard, the lemurian. Picard was also wearing his combat outfit( the one he wore in the game!!). Picard had cerulean hair and yellow eyes.  
  
"You fight very well Garet." The lemurian said. "Same to you, but we end this NOW!" Garet said as he dashed for Picard.  
  
Garet brought a powerful left to Picard, but Picard blocked with his right arm and delivered a roundhouse kick with his right leg to Garet's chest. The force sent him flying into a tree.  
  
"Are you two finished," Isaac asked. "because we have to meet the mayor at the plaza."  
  
"Oh yeah, grandpa wanted to announce the Luna festival." Garet remembered. Suddenly he had a look of horror. "Uh, I'll meet you guys there."  
  
"What was that all about?" Mia and Picard asked.  
  
"You'll see." The earth adept said.  
  
They began walking to the plaza stopping only so that Picard could change his clothes. A little while later after reaching the plaza, the whole gang was here. All the residents were there as well. Then the mayor came up on the stage. He waited for everyone to quiet down before he began to speak.  
  
"As you all know the Luna festival is under way. Please be sure to dress nicely. Also announcing that there will be a new theme. Garet please announce the theme."  
  
Garet came out wearing a red and white stripped uniform complete with straw hat and a bamboo cane. He hated wearing it. He went up to the platform and spun a giant wheel with different topics.  
  
"The theme for the Luna Festival is. Romance under the moonlight. That means have a date or bust." Garet said acting like an announcer.  
  
"Okay, goodnight everyone until next time." And with that said the mayor left. Me: Okay how did you like that?  
  
::Menardi has Karst in head lock:: huh?  
  
Me: exactly. Anyways I want at least three reviews please. Later  
  
Karst: I'm sorry I'll burn the photos .  
  
Menardi: Revenge!!  
  
Me: Like I stated earlier watch family matters. 


	2. Ivan seekes help

Me: Hey everyone Valderag here and wanting to thank everyone who reviewed by up dating.  
  
Menardi{now wearing the matrix costume}: hmm I like this. Yay, I'm not wearing anything odd!  
  
Karst in background: that's what you think. {pushes shiny red button on the floor. Matrix costume becomes chicken suit.}  
  
Menardi: Why do I even bother?!  
  
Me: solve your family issues at home.  
  
{Sataros walks in}  
  
Sataros: Menardi why the hell are you dressed like a chicken?  
  
Menardi: Arg! DIE!  
  
Sataros: run away, run away, RUN AWAY!  
  
Me: Ignore her she's on her P.M.S. Don't look at me like that!! I have a sister you know and we share (most) secrets. Anyways ON WITH CHAPTER TWO!  
  
@*@*@*  
  
As soon as the mayor left the stage Isaac walked up to Mia. He was going to waste no time.  
  
"Hey Mia, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Mia answered. They walked past Garet who was wrapped up in burning the red and white stripped suit.  
  
"Mia, would you like to go to the festival with me?" Isaac asked  
  
"I'd love to." Mia answered.  
  
Above then floated a young Jupiter adept using hover. He was wearing a golden-brown corduroy pants a corduroy jacket to match and a white T-shirt underneath. He had Timberland looking boots on. On the bottom of his boot was a purple hover pad which explains how he is using hover at all. He sighed.  
  
'I wish it were that easy,' Ivan thought 'I need some help. Maybe I can get Picard to take me to Kalay.'  
  
Ivan hovered himself out of the village to find a huge lemurian ship.  
  
"Hey Picard, can you give me a ride to Kalay? Ivan yelled  
  
He heard no response so he extinguished hover to walk back into the village when Picard suddenly appeared wearing his favorite outfit, a baggy navy blue jeans and a lemurian basketball team jersey with number 27 Blumberg imprinted on it which was also navy blue.  
  
"Hey squirt, what's up?" Picard asked  
  
"I need a ride to Kalay. I need to talk to my dad( Master Hammet and his wife who's name I do know, adopted Ivan)."  
  
"Sure, I was going down there to pick your sister up." Picard answered.  
  
Ivan knew what he meant. Picard and his sister have been going out for a month, after the lighting of the lighthouses.  
  
"Um, Picard how did you stand up the courage to ask my sister out?" Ivan asked.  
  
"I'll tell you that later, but I'll tell you this, its better to just ask someone out than to dwell on it," Picard said wisely "Now how about that trip to Kalay!"  
  
"Yay! Lets go!"  
  
Picard ran to the center of the boat and placed the black orb on the engine core. Picard ran back up to the wheel and the wings began to flap.  
  
"And were OFF!" Picard yelled.  
  
@*@*@*@*  
  
me: If you liked it review please I usually update every weekend. Hasta luego! 


	3. The way the cookie crumbles

Me: Yo, Yo, Yo, Valderag is in the house! I added to this chapter because it was too short.  
  
Menardi: (keeping a look out) where is she?  
  
Me: what are you doing?  
  
Menardi: the usual...being a muse while keeping a lookout for my sister in case she trying to do something funny. (evil look on her face)  
  
Agiato: hey Menardi I ... (gets blasted with Menardi's heat wave) (now has dull look on his face) excuse me while I chip off the dead skin. (with that he left)  
  
Me: Why did you do that for?  
  
Menardi: Why do you write fan fiction?  
  
Me: because I want to.  
  
Menardi: then you have answered you own question.  
  
Me: (mutters) okay...lets hop of the loony express.  
  
Menardi: (evil glare) what was that?!  
  
Me: Uh...On with the story?  
  
Menardi: that's what I thought you said. *@*@*@*  
  
"And we're off!" Picard yelled.  
  
"Hey Picard...how long until we get to Kalay?" Ivan asked  
  
"Oh ten minutes tops." Picard answered  
  
"Can you tell me how you and my sister hooked up?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Well it happened a week later after the light houses were lit..." Picard began  
  
~flashback~  
  
(Picard's POV)  
  
It was a normal day. There was nothing to do. No lighthouses, no crisis, no bad guys. A story without teki (Japanese for enemy, people) is just a story with everyone helping each other. That's not my style. Not since I left Lemuria. After almost fifty years of complete boredom one would yearn for adventure. Then I saw her. Before I had seen her and nothing happened. Now she became my world. Almost on cue she came towards me.  
  
"Um...hi Hama, remember me?" I managed to squeeze out.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd be here by the lake." She said.  
  
Damn it, I forgot she was a Jupiter adept! That means she can see into the future! This could get slightly complicated.  
  
"Well you're a complicated man right?" she said as if she was toying with me.  
  
Damn it again! I forgot Jupiter adepts could read minds!  
  
"I know you want to go out with me so don't bother because the answer is yes." Hama stated.  
  
"Holy..." I began  
  
"Ah, ah, ah..." she said as she put a finger to my lips, "We have to keep it PG-13 baby."  
  
Her lips met with mine. I know you shouldn't kiss on the first date but we're talkin' 'bout Weyard's cutest fortune teller.  
  
"Flattery will get you no where," she said as our lips parted, "I'll see you around six."  
  
"Damn girl, you got skills."  
  
~end flashback~ (Normal POV)  
  
"Well?" Picard asked  
  
"Nice...but not likely to happen in my case." Ivan inquired.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh...nothing."  
  
"Whatever...uh-oh looks like a sky dragon is approaching from the stern."  
  
"We can't fight and fly at the same time." Ivan said worriedly  
  
"Take this and load it into the cannon." Picard said and handed Ivan a magma ball.  
  
"Roger that," Ivan said as he manned the cannon "target in sight, ready...aim...FIRE!"  
  
The magma ball shot out and hit its target. The Sky Dragon spiraled down before turning to ashes.  
  
"That was unusually quick. You think it would have at least snapped at us," Picard said. "Oh, were here."  
  
"Yay...I mean, its about time." Ivan said quickly, not wanting to sound like an over giddy school girl.  
  
"You two are late." Hama greeted them.  
  
"Sorry traffic was crazy, you know?"  
  
"Oh shut up and kiss me." Hama said as she leaned for a kiss.  
  
"Excuse me while I go find my dad." Ivan said  
  
"Don't bother young sibling, he left hours ago on a business trip." Hama said  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Don't have a cow man, knowing your dad he probably wants to make some extra cash before he goes on vacation." Picard said  
  
~Back in vale~  
  
"Okay people we have a serious issue at hand." Jenna paroled.  
  
"What's the situation Commander Jenna?" asked Isaac.  
  
"Subject 94633 and 94634 must be joined together before the day of reckoning."  
  
"Huh?" asked Garet  
  
"We need to hook up Ivan and Sheba before the big Luna Festival." Mia translated.  
  
"Hey where is Felix?" asked Isaac  
  
"He shut himself in his room for some strange reason, I really don't know." Jenna said in a puzzling voice.  
  
"Hi guys." Said Felix as he entered Isaac's house.  
  
"What the...!" @*@*@*@  
  
Me: yes new evil cliff hanger  
  
Sataros: Menardi, you have some explaining to do  
  
Menardi: what?  
  
Sataros: why did you barbecue my apprentice?  
  
Menardi: why do you play the flute?  
  
Sataros: because I want to.  
  
Menardi: then you have answered you own question.  
  
Sataros: ...  
  
Me she's been doing that lately. See ya later. Until we meet again! 


	4. Felix's girlfriend

Me: (enters riding on a dragon) Thanks a lot Monsu.  
  
Monsu: No prob.  
  
Sataros: ( walks in with coffee in hand) What with the overfed lizard?  
  
Monsu: Hey man I ain't no lizard...I don't do the tongue thing.(does tongue thing) and I'm the body guard for a month.  
  
Me: ignore them. Sorry it took so long to update...I was out of the country for a while.  
  
Menardi: You! What took you so long to update(fires heat wave)  
  
Monsu: EVASIVE MANUVERS! GO! GO! GO! (moves narrator out of harms way) COUNTER ATTACK GO! GO! GO! (body slams Menardi and sends her flying)  
  
Me: While I'm looking for a new muse, you can enjoy yourself with this fanfic.  
  
@*@*@  
  
Chapter 4: Ivan's training and Felix does something odd for a girl.  
  
@*@*@  
  
"Okay Ivan I'll tell you." Said Ivan's sister  
  
"So?" an anxious Ivan asked  
  
Hama closed her eyes as psyenergy enveloped her.  
  
"Sheba...likes a man to be strong but not too physically strong and one who will help her in her time of need." Hama said with two voices.  
  
"Well we'll just start a little invigorating training. You'll be in shape in less than a week." Picard said enthusiastically.  
  
"I've got a baaad feeling in the pit of my stomach." Ivan said  
  
"Is it a premonition?" asked Hama  
  
"You might say that."  
  
*back with the rest of the gang*  
  
Every one was gapping at Felix. Every one except Garet.  
  
"Hey Felix, you can stop playing now. Take that pile of moss off your head." Garet said.  
  
"It isn't moss...it's my hair."  
  
Now even Garet was gapping at him. Felix had dyed his hair moss green!  
  
"Mom is gonna so kill you when she finds out." Jenna inquired  
  
"I've talked it over with her already."  
  
"My eyes! They burn!" cried Isaac  
  
"Why did you dye your hair...moss green?" Mia asked  
  
"My girlfriend likes that way."  
  
"Felix has a girlfriend?!" every one said in unison.  
  
"Yes he does." A purple-headed girl said as she stepped into Isaac's house. "And her name is Feizei." (A.N: I hope I spelled it right.)  
  
"I think you already met her." Felix said  
  
Just then some one else entered. It was Sheba!  
  
"Ahh!" every one screamed except Feizei.  
  
"I thought you said the tea we gave her would put her to sleep for twenty- four hours" Jenna said to Mia  
  
"It does!"  
  
"Wait a second! She's sleep walking!" Isaac said  
  
"Phew! That was a close one." Garet said  
  
"This match maker stuff is more difficult than I thought."  
  
*back to Ivan, Picard, and Hama*  
  
"Come on Ivan, nothing comes easy!" Coach Picard said  
  
Ivan was dodging random water psyenergy. He was also wearing a battle outfit similar to Picard's, only it was purple.  
  
"Let...it...be...known...love...is not...an easy thing...to win over." Ivan huffed @*@*@ Me: how was that?  
  
Monsu: that was okay  
  
Sataros: I could get use to this dragon Narrator. (pats Narrator on back)  
  
Monsu: EVASIVE MANUVERS GO! GO! GO! (sends Sataros flying)  
  
Me: That it, no more caffeine for you. Anyways R&R please. Later. 


	5. Mysterious Note

Me: I'm Baaaack! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

Menardi: too long! Your three years older than when you were the last time we saw you!

Me: exactly. So now my story should blossom into great novel that it is. Agiato!

Agiato: Valderag in no way owns Golden Sun.

Me: Perfect, let's go!

"Okay, I think you're ready." Picard said with pride as he looked Ivan up and down. Ivan was chiseled from his neck down. He wore a casual Black suit, with the collar turned up and light shades.

"Aw, my little brother is growing up." Hama said, tears welling up in her eye.

"Oh brother lets just get out of here already." Ivan said as the Trio boarded the ship.

"Teleport!" The ship instantly disappeared and reappeared at the front of Vale.

"Okay, just remember everything I taught you. The worst she can do is say no." Picard kneeled to look up at Ivan.

"I want you to take this for good luck." Picard took off his headband and tied it on Ivan's forearm, underneath the casual suit.

"Good luck little soldier."

Picard and Hama returned to the ship get ready for the festival.

Ivan smiled as he walked through the gate. "I'm little no longer."

Back to Isaac and General Jenna.

"I'm ashamed of you all. It's been three hours and none of you can think up a suitable plan." Jenna fumed. "What wrong with you guys?"

"We don't see you doing anything 'O fearless leader'" Feizhi said.

"Oh shut up." Jenna thought for a moment. "I guess maybe we should just talk Ivan up to Sheba until he gets the courage himself."

"Oh well, it's not going to ruin my evening, Right Isaac?" Mia asked batting her eyelashes.

"Uh, yeah!"

"Later guys, I'm out"

"Me too, see ya."

Sheba woke up, in her hotel room. She looked around and saw a vase of Roses with a card attached to it. _Meet me at the Waterfall._

"I bet I know who this is." Sheba said with a smile.

"I wonder where Sheba is." Ivan said out loud to himself. He had looked at all of her hanging out places and still couldn't find her.

"Garet!" Garet looked around and noticed Ivan.

"Hey little man, what's up?" Garet said

"Have you seen Sheba?"

"Yeah, she was in her hotel room taking a nap." Garet paused and looked him up and down. "Heh, I guess that's why you got all fresh and clean."

"Yeah, thanks Garet, I don't care what they say about you, your awesome." Ivan sped off. "Later!"

Garet smiled for a moment and then stopped. "Hey, what do they say about me?

Me: That's it. For now anyways

Menardi: Hey you still got it.

Karst: So do I. Flips switch

Menardi: ARG! In little Bo peep costume Ima shoot somebody!

Sataros: Hey Menardi, whats…..Gets hit with hammer Hah! I knew you would do that, so I took this Hammer antidote. Go on hit me again!Menardi hits him again

See? Nothin!Passes out

Me: Menardi, counseling. Later days


	6. 6 The pain of loss

Me: Yes I am back, and this is where the story gets interesting

Sataros: and violent too!

Me: Sataros, if you ruin the story for everyone, I'll take this Desert Eagle N blast your insides out.

Menardi: Did you just threaten my hubby's life?

Me: Yes

Menardi: Can I help?

Sataros: START THE STORY!

Sheba waited at the waterfall, butterflies in her belly. In her arms were the flowers left for her, the aroma soothing and entrancing her as if the smell had a mind of its own.

"_I hope he hurries soon." _She thought. Then she felt her mind being read.

"Well, here I am mami." Sheba turned around to see……….someone she had never met before.

"Who are you?"

"I," the young man with dirty blond hair and purple eyes said.

", am none other than Aries. I'm a wind Adept like yourself and I've noticed you around Vale for some time."

"So you were stalking me?" Sheba questioned, her clutch to the flowers loosening.

"No M'lady I just wanted to know if you would accompany me to the Festival,"

He paused to take her hand and caress it gently "; so that I may get to know you better." He winked.

Sheba thought hard to herself and weighed her options.

_I could wait for Ivan and turn this guy down………………………but what if Ivan never asks me?_

"Alright, fine I'll go with you, Aries was it? Pick me up at sunset." Sheba said half-heartedly

"Excellent, sunset it is." He started to jog away paused turned around and said, "Hey! You won't regret it."

Sheba smiled back and shyly turned away as her smile turned into a frown.

"Ivan…………"

Meanwhile, everyone is getting ready for the Festival that was only a day away, during the Lunar Eclipse.

Isaac and Mia….

"No!"

"Aw, c'mon, please?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Pweease?" Mia said pouting and putting her best baby voice on.

"I'd rather not show up at the festival matching with you." Isaac crossed his hands

"If you do, maybe we can….." she whispered softly in his ear. Isaac shot up with sudden interest.

"Okay, so what shall we wear?" Isaac said with renowned energy.

Garet and Jenna……..

"Hey! Watch what your doing Jenna!" Garet yelled, taking the rice off the stove.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I can't help but think about Ivan and Sheba." Jenna said divertingly.

"Look Jenna, Ivan and Sheba are going to have to sort their feelings for each other out themselves," Garet said as he skillfully filleted a fish.

"Meddling will only lead to more mixed emotions, even more lack of confidence and supposedly the eventual parting of ways."

"Wow Garet, I never knew you were so smart. That really touched me." Jenna said

"I try." Garet mused as he prepared the chicken. Pleased with his work, he snapped his fingers and a light flame blazed across the fish. He chopped up carrots and many other vegetables.

"You know what Garet?" Jenna said as she gave him a soft hug from behind, "I don't care what they say about you, you're talented.

"Aw Jenna…………what do they say about me?"

"Umm, nothing." Jenna gave him a light kiss on the lips and ran off. "I'll be back with more groceries.

"Heh." Garet chuckled as he put his fingers to his lips.

Picard and Hama………

"Okay girl here I come." Picard walked out with a light blue six piece suit with a cane and a hat with a feather in it.

"Okay I'm coming out too." Hama stepped from behind the curtain. She had on a tan cocktail dress. "What do you think?"

"I think it's great." Picard smiled "Now let's see what it looks like around your ankles."

"Mmhmm." Hama moaned as Picard pushed up on her.

"Hey Picard! Hama! We could use your help here. Come on out the boat and help.

"Give me a sec, I need to change." Picard yelled over the port stern. (That's the back left of the boat genius.) "Damn you Felix, damn you to hell.

"Don't worry, we have the boat to ourselves once they leave." Hama said

Felix changed into his battle outfit and leaped over the edge of the boat landing with a thud.

"What do you need, I was busy." Picard said with a disgruntled look.

"There are a lot of monsters headed toward Vale." Felix explained

"So? There a monsters wherever we go. No big deal." Picard said

"Look through this telescope then, and then tell me if its no big deal." He handed Picard the telescope and pointed him in the direction.

"Oh please spare me your land…..Oh my word! There's hundreds of them!"

"Get Garet and Isaac to help you." Felix said walking back into the town with Feizhi.

"Hey where are YOU going?" Picard said giving him the evil eye.

"Me? I'm going to go help Feizhi pick out a dress for tomorrow. The mayor told you guys to take care of it since I hurt my ankle." Felix and Feizhi left.

"You lazy bum! HAMA!"

"I'm already on it. I've mentally contacted Isaac and Garet, they said they're on their way."

Now back to Ivan.

"Sheba! Hey Sheba!" Ivan ran toward her as she went to the motel.

"Oh hey Ivan." Sheba said avoiding eye contact.

"Look, Sheba I've been meaning to ask you, will you go to the festival with me?" His heart pounded wildly as he came right out with it a smile on his face.

"Ivan…….I……I'm sorry…but," Ivan's smile disappeared "But someone else asked me already….I'm sorry." Sheba ran inside and closed the door.

Ivan felt his heart sink. He wandered away. Soon he found himself in an open field.

"Damn, damn DAMN!" His rage exploded and lighting cackled from his body.

"Why did I wait so long! ARG!"

Wind swirled around him fiercely as he ripped the Blazer and button up off. He kicked off his shoes flinging them in a nearby ditch.

He calmed down long enough to sit down on a stump.

"I messed up, big time….." Ivan moved from the stump to the ground, lying down on the grass. He traced his finger in the sky, the clouds parting where he pointed. The clouds now had a script hole in center that read 'Sheba'

"What am I gonna do now?"

"Yer gonna die that's wut." A monster with bat wings and a Minotaur head and body walked up to him.

"Beat it, unless you want to die." Ivan said rolling to his side. "I'm already in a bad mood."

"Heh, too bad fer ya. Now Die!" The Minotaur bat beast swung a heavy mallet towards Ivan's unresponsive body.

"Heh, huh?" The mallet shattered and Ivan got up and dusted the fragments off of him. Wind energy surged around his body.

"You're gonna regret that." Ivan said, beast swung but Ivan caught the massive fist with his left hand. Electricity cackled in his other hand.

"Now you die, Thunder Claw!" Ivan rammed his hand through the beast's abs and pulled it back out, blood smeared all over his arm. Then a powerful electric blast erupted from that same hand incinerating the body except for the arm he was still holding. He dropped the beast arm carelessly on the ground and struck it with a sky plasma blast.

"That made me feel better."

With Aries…….

"Did you do it Aries?"

"Yes."

"And Ivan?"

"I saw him. He is depressed and vulnerable."

"Good, as planned. Soon none of them will be safe from us."

"All eight of us you mean."

"Naturally of course Aphrodite."

"When do we get to crush them?"

"Soon Hermos. I don't like waiting either but it is Cronos who desides what."

"Right Athena. And don't forget it."

Me: who is this band of eight? What do they want with the crew? Why am I asking these questions? I know of course!

Menardi: Oh wow you have gotten a little better, since your young days but dn't think of yourself too highly got that?

Sataros: Menardi let me out please!

Agiato: don't worry here I come::gets blasted by Menardi:

Menardi: anyone else want to free Sataros from his cage?

All: Nope, were good.

Karst: dearest sister? Do you put him in a cage for fear you can't keep a man?

Menardi: WHAT?

Me: Karst? Why'd you do that? Well that's all for now until next time. RUN!

Menardi: You live? YOU DIE!


	7. Goden Sun Power!

Me: Hey everyone I'm back.

Sataros: Define 'back'

Agiato: Stop interrupting Sataros, this is my favorite part of the story.

Me: As of mine. I think after my three year writer's block I've lost my storytelling prowess. So in order to re-spark my innovation, I'm going to 'actionize' this chapter.

Agiato: YES! Blood and Gore! No confusing words like 'please' and 'why don't you love me' and 'Agiato, put the toilet seat back down!'

Me: Why do you insist on saying things I can't un-hear?

Sataros: You know what? This is the first time in a while you've gotten the chance to even complete a sentence Agiato.

Agiato: Why do you say that Master?

Sataros: Well…..usually my over Zealous girlfriend comes and BBQ's you to ash.

Agiato: Hey, I guess your right! I'm free! No more buying flame proof underwear baby!

Menardi: BURN: Does Volcano:

Me: Damn a little longer and he would've broken the world record.

Agiato: Thank God for Fire proof undies :faints:

Me: Let's start my action chapter.

Karst: Wait:everyone stops and looks:

Karst :pants: You promised to explain the strange characters with the Greek God names.

Me: Actually I was hoping you'd forget. All I'm saying is names and abilities. Any more than that'll ruin my plot.

Karst: DO IT!

Me: Line Up! Names, Ranks, And Element Mastered! And Gender too, just to be sure

Aries: My name is Aries, I am a tactical spy and my element is Wind Sir!♂

Aphrodite: My name is Aphrodite, I am a tactical spy and my element is Water Sir!♀

Hermos: I am Hermos, I am a Guerrilla warfare soldier and my element is Fire Sir!♂

Cronos: I am Cronos, I am the General and my Element is Earth Sir!♂

Athena: I am Athena, I am the Tactics Advisor and My Element is Fire Sir!♀

Hera: I am Hera, I am the Navigator and my element is Wind Sir!♀

Atlas: I am Atlas, I am First Lieutenant and my Element is Earth Sir!♂

Eros: I am Eros, Second Lieutenant and my Element is Water Sir!♂

Alex: My name is Alex and

Me: NO! You can't say anything yet.

Alex: Well, why the Bloody hell not?

Me: If you say anything at all you'll ruin the story.

Alex: I suppose so, but I'd advise you get on with your book, your wasting precious time typing this Crap, old bean.

Me: Indubitably, I say on with the story!

Picard breathed in deeply and exhaled seeing his breath. It was getting dark probably 8 P.M. Picard looked through the telescope on top of the mast of the boat. Monsters of all shapes and sizes were closing in. There were so many of them that a puff of ash would raise every now and then because a larger monster would take a misstep and smash a smaller monster. Picard did a 180 and saw Isaac, Garet and surprisingly Ivan.

"Ivan!" Picard did a hard back-flip from the Mast landing powerfully in front of them. Turning around he looked Ivan proudly in the eye. "So how'd it go?"

Ivan looked at Picard with Sorrow and Anger at the same time. "How'd it go? Some loser got to her before me and now my life is ruined." Ivan looked away, trying hard not to look like he cared.

Isaac sighed and signaled Picard. "Me and Garet found him tearing monsters apart with his bare hands.

Garet chuckled "I actually started to feel bad for the monsters. So we decided if he wanted to fight he should come with us." He looked at Ivan and added "It relieves stress like no other to fight wave after wave of enemies."

"Suppose we should get started, there is a lot and the festival is in twenty-five hours." Picard said, Motioning them onto the boat. The boat's wings gave a mighty flap and they were in the air, a second flap sent the Mighty Leviathan directly towards the crowd of monsters, the wind from the wings sending many of them stumbling back.

"Alright Gentlemen, There are by estimate two-thousand of those things. Each of us must slay at least five hundred. Is this clear?" Nods and okay's were exchanged. Picard looked at the tree of them directly in the eye.

"I have set the boat to hover directly over the monsters, as we jump out Hama will take the Helm and move the boat to safety. Now, young-bloods strap up."

Picard muttered something over the black orb and the floor opened up revealing a whole new set of shiny weapons. The weapons looked brand new, and their powers as artifacts were yet to be discovered.

Ivan looked over the weapons and chose two thin blades, one thicker than the other. The thick one he strapped to his back, while the thinner one was strapped to his waist. Next Isaac chose. He looked over the weapons carefully until he saw what he wanted, a sword with an extended hilt and a metal arm guard with an arrow and extending chain built in.

Garet knew immediately what he wanted, the arm guards with the sword blades that come out the wrists and a long sword with a special swinging grip.

Both of them clasped the guards on and strapped the blades to their backs.

Picard had chosen before all of them, two half axes, and sword with an unusually small hilt, but non-the-less, graspable. They all walked toward the edge of the boat to peer down at the sea of monsters. "Lets get in there and whip ass, on the count of three." Picard counted to one and Ivan leaped in, shortly followed by Isaac and Garet.

"Yeeeeaaah!" Garet Yelled as he plunged to the ground. Picard smiled to himself and leaped in after them.

Ivan landed and ran to move from the monsters that were tearing at him. He pushed them and casted tempest with him in the eye so that the monsters were flung helplessly. Ivan unsheathed the sword at his waist cutting a monsters wing off in the process. Ivan swung in a circle taking out monsters like nothing. Ivan smiled, the sword was good. "Here we go, Hya! Thunder Punch Chain off!" Ivan sheathed his sword as his fists glowed with electric power. He did a back flip then back handed a monster. The electricity shattered the monster and jumped to several others, destroying them.

Ivan unsheathed the second sword on his back. This one was different from the first; it seemed to key into his specific Psyenergy and element. Ivan smiled.

"This is gonna be a stress reliever."

Garet looked around, calculating all the information. A monster with a blade swung hard, but Garet blocked with the arm guard. The blades from the guard extended, and Garet pushed the monster back then casted liquefy on it. Arms ready Garet rushed the crowd punching with the blades, a cloud of ash for every punch and more momentum for Garet.

He kicked with his left, but was caught by a monster. Thinking fast he set his right foot ablaze and kicked the monster hard with the right, falling to the floor. "Fire Wall!" A wall of flame surrounded Garet, successfully keeping the monsters off. Garet got up and brushed himself off. "Alright, wanna play dirty do ya?" Garet's held his palms close together, a small orb of fire appearing and then growing. "Meltdown!" Garet released a long powerful tongue of flame in one direction; it seared the ground and destroyed monsters in its path.

The wrist bladed retracted and Garet unsheathed the sword on his back and started cutting more monsters apart. Garet noticed it keying into his powers as he slashed away, ash flying everywhere.

Isaac calculated the distance, aimed and fired the arrow chain. It pierced a monster and snaked into the ground. "Earthquake!" The ground where the arrow touched broke off, with the monster still pinned to it. Isaac swung the stone around, taking out monsters in a complete circle. "Die!" Isaac jumped in the air lifting the stone and monster with him. "Grand Gaia!" The rock was incinerated by the tremendous power, but the arrow retracted back into the guard.

Isaac sensed the blade on his back harmonizing with his energy signature.

"I don't know where Picard got these weapons but they are powerful." Isaac said as he drew his sword out.

"You guys like your new weapons?" Picard said as he casted Mega Cool, piercing dozens of monsters at a time. "They key into your Psyenergy elements and when you use Golden Sun power…."

"What? Picard we can't abuse the power of Golden Sun." Isaac said.

"Oh relax Isaac, let's do it." Garet inquired "We'll be done faster."

"Yea…."Ivan said quietly.

"Fine just this time, ready?" Isaac said as they stood with their backs to each other.

"Earth, that which harbors life." Isaac's Energy rose as he made the sign of earth with his hands.

"Fire, that which forges life." Garet's energy increased like Isaac's., he made the hand sign of fire.

"Water, that which supports life."

"Wind, that which begins life"

Picard made the sign of water and Ivan made the sign of wind, their power increased like Garet's and Isaac's.

"Life, Life, LIFE!" they chanted and their power which seemed like it couldn't rise any further, exploded, their auras melding into a bright golden power that was more radiant than the sun.

"Golden Sun power!" Their auras rested, but the power was still there. Each of them had an aura gold with a cackling tint of their respective element.

"Okay guys," Picard said "Let make short work of 'em!"

Me: Awesome right?

Agiato:Burnt but still smiling: Part two of this is even better!

Alex: Now why can't I say one little thing?

Me: Fine, but if you say something stupid I'll delete you

Alex: Fine then. Well folks ( Delete ) and that's how I will stake my return. Hey you deleted me ya git!

Me: Yea because you can't tell them what happens next.

Alex: Un-delete me before I thump ya.

Karst: Wait a sec, didn't you always talk with intellect.

Alex: Look here lass, thinking of big words to use every time I talk it's difficult on the cranium. So I've decided to use my street talk until I make my big comeback.

Me: I see….

Karst: I see…..

Sataros: I see……

Menardi: Losers, until next time you wonderful fans.

Me: Hey! Only I can see us off…………………..Okay until next time you wonderful fans


End file.
